Vehicles can include many illuminated areas. Vehicles can include lighting assemblies to provide the illuminated areas.
Some of the illuminated areas are primarily decorative, such as badges that can help to identify a model of the vehicle. Some vehicles, particularly luxury vehicles, may be equipped with one or more illuminated areas for enhancing the aesthetics of the vehicle. Other illuminated areas are instead, or additionally, used to enhance visibility.